


Teach Me

by yige_efu_bella



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yige_efu_bella/pseuds/yige_efu_bella





	Teach Me

岳明辉才刚脱掉外套，从西裤的腰间将衬衣的下摆撩出的瞬间，精致的腰线映入李振洋的眼帘，他还正解开衬衣袖口的纽扣，就被李振洋不轻不重的握住腰，温软的手掌隔着衣料上下摩擦着岳明辉的腰线，并且弄得他有些痒。再等他从腰间酥酥痒痒的感觉中缓过神来，他和身后人的下半身，已经隔着裤子，紧紧地贴在一起，更让岳明辉感到羞耻的是，李振洋腿间的东西，已经贴上了他的股沟，他的身体下意识的有些紧绷，以至于臀瓣肌肉的收缩将那个东西夹紧。  
“哥哥…这个尺寸，你满意吗？”身后说话的人把柔软的嘴唇贴在自己的耳根，呼出的温热气息喷在岳明辉的耳朵里。  
“嗯…”岳明辉放慢手上解开衬衣纽扣的速度，闭上眼睛享受着腰间和耳根同时的酥麻感和抵在他股间那个东西的摩擦。李振洋的手顺着他的腰线往下抚摸，岳明辉的腰很细，裤子特意的没有加腰带，松松垮垮的挂在他腰间，不用解扣就能滑进去摸到他的髋骨。等李振洋摸到他藏在裤子下面的肌肤，又发现他连内裤都没穿的时候愣了一愣，却立刻又勾起一个让人猜不透意味的笑，  
“哥哥，你是对所有人都这样吗？”李振洋自己也不知道为什么会问出这样的话，看到他在听见自己的问题之后从耳朵红到脖子的样子，就只想好好的调戏他。没等岳明辉回答，李振洋便一路向下，快速地把手插进他的腿缝间把那里撑开，再往前有点用力地捏他的球体。岳明辉被下体的刺激弄的软了腰，他们前胸贴着后背的靠在一起的时候，李振洋顺势脱了他的裤子，又将他转过来面对着自己。  
眼前的人下体没了布料，单靠着衬衣的下摆隐隐约约的遮挡，李振洋之前停在岳明辉要害上的手，顺着衬衣下摆向上到他一侧胸前的乳粒上，开始有力道的揉捏着。李振洋把自己的一条腿挤进岳明辉的腿间，让他站开一点，另一只手绕过他的腰臀，挤进股缝里，准备给你做扩张。他的手指刚碰到小穴的门，便又呆了一瞬，原本应该紧致的小穴，像是被人开垦过一般，轻轻松松变能容下两根手指，  
“怎么？之前的人没让你尽兴？”李振洋有些恼怒，虽然打炮不存在“身体有没有被别人用过”的说法，可一想到半个小时前那里还埋着别人的东西，对于带有洁癖的李振洋来说，是绝对不可以的，“你把我当什么了？没有尽兴之后帮你再次高潮的工具？”李振洋的口气有些不那么温柔了，跟之间那个在岳明辉耳边问他“尺寸满意吗”的人完全不一样，手上揉捏乳粒的力道加大了许多，恨不得要将他胸前的硬粒掐碎，小穴离埋着的手指也使劲的向内捅。  
岳明辉吃痛，心想这个弟弟约炮还这么较真儿呢，  
“弟弟你…你别误会…”胸前的疼痛感和下体的异物感让岳明辉有些哽咽，好看的眼睛因为积蓄着些生理性的泪水变得亮晶晶的，“哥哥…给自己…做…做了…嘶…灌肠呢 …”  
李振洋的气来得快，去的也快，他本来不好哄的，可在这个人面前，却吃这一套。岳明辉说完，他便把埋在他后穴的手指加到了三根，上下进出的同时，摸索到他的敏感点，并且反复碾压。岳明辉一下子软了腿，往身后的床上倒去，同时双手勾住李振洋的脖子，邀请他与自己一同倒下。  
下体彻底没了遮挡，凉意让岳明辉不禁把腿收了收，在李振洋将他的衬衣卷到胸口以上位置的时候，他的身体开始泛带微微的粉色，像一只快要煮熟的虾米，美味可口。李振洋俯身从岳明辉脖子开始，啃咬吮吸此刻只属于他的躯体，并特别照顾刚才被掐的有些肿胀泛红，再掐好像能出水的乳头。只是胸前的开垦，身下的人就舒服的化成一滩水似的躺在床上。他伸手去扒李振洋的外套，于是李振洋顺着他的动作把外套脱掉，解开裤头把阴茎掏出来。  
“进…进来…”岳明辉抬起右腿，用脚背在李振洋的小腿上来回磨蹭，他等不及了。既然身下的人盛情邀请，李振洋便依了他，俯身扶着阴茎根部尽可能慢地插进湿热的穴道里。虽然是做够了充分的扩张，由于没有润滑剂，李振洋整根没入的时候，岳明辉感觉自己快要被肉肉刃活生生劈开一般，疼的他泪珠大粒大粒的往外掉。李振洋像是鬼迷心窍了一般，低头去吻岳明辉脸上的泪痕，他饱满而柔软的嘴唇落在岳明辉的脸颊上，温柔的让岳明辉几乎忘记了刚才的疼痛感，有那么一瞬间，他突然觉得亲吻他的人不像是他刚约到的炮友，更像是相恋很久的爱人，让岳明辉在他落在自己脸颊的吻里失了神。  
把岳明辉拉回现实的是李振洋整根的抽插，肠壁逐渐分泌出的液体让之后的几个来回出入变得顺畅，李振洋就用两手压着岳明辉的手腕把他操进了枕头堆里。几声哼哼唧唧的鼻音之后，岳明辉的叫声开始变得放荡，像是天然的催情剂，让李振洋狠心用粗长的肉棒劈开他的同时，龟头在不断的抽查中一次又一次的碾过他的前列腺。岳明辉爽的把自己的身体抬高成一道漂亮的弧线，配合着李振洋的抽插，让龟头摩擦到前列腺带给他的快感持续的更久一些。最后在李振洋顺着他的胸口一路向下，舔舐到他肚脐的时候，岳明辉的前端未经触碰就射了出来。李振洋的本意是想抽出之后再射的，毕竟陌生炮友的身体里内射，怎么说也说不过去。只是岳明辉用小腿死死的缠住李振洋的大腿，要他在自己的身体里多待一些，两人紧紧贴合的下体已经泥泞不堪，岳明辉却还一个劲儿的用腿把李振洋的屁股向下压的同时，自己也往上蹭，想要被插入的更深，而后带着撩人的嗓音对李振洋说，   
“填满我，用你的精液。”  
这样的话钻进李振洋的耳朵里，彻底卸掉了他内心最后一道防线，在最后几次抽插中，终于射了出来。  
岳明辉睁开眼睛的时候，天还没亮，他翻身的时候，旁边的床位早已没了温度，他不记得昨天晚上到底是怎么结束的，他好像迷迷糊糊就睡过去了，更不指望那位炮友先生替他清洗，他唯一记得的，就是那人对他说，  
“只对你，我想吻掉你的眼泪。”  
岳明辉后悔没有要那人的联系方式，甚至连对方姓甚名谁都不知道。他才和那人见过一次做过一次，他就情不自禁想更多的了解他，还有那一瞬间让他觉得他们是恋人的感觉，更是在他心里久久忘不掉。岳明辉从未碰上过一个人，像那人一样让他着迷。

* * * * * * * *   
时间兜兜转转，终于晃到了开学。岳明辉往往是掐着点儿走进办公室，跟两个月未见的同事们一一打招呼，直径走进了自己的隔间。艺术学院里所有人都知道，岳明辉教的古典艺术史是最受欢迎的，每学期想修这门课的学生能从艺术学院的大门排到校长办公室去。当然了，大家选这门课的目的，并不是真的对古典艺术史有多感兴趣，而是听说教这门课的老师是英国留学回来的博士，虽然课程难度大，但是温柔又谦和，人还长得帅。没有人不会对这样的老师不感兴趣，能欣赏一学期纯正的英国绅士讲课，就算挂了科也值了。由于以报选古典艺术史实则却是想目睹他真容的学生实在太多，最终在岳明辉的同意下，学校把他的课从一节增加到两节。  
办公桌上放着一个牛皮文件袋，岳明辉早就听上面说学院来了一位读古典艺术史的研究生，院长点名要自己亲自带着。他打开文件袋，拿出一叠厚厚的资料，  
“李振洋。”岳明辉看着资料上的名字，念了出来。剩下的十几页，是李振洋的论文，《论文艺复兴于雕塑的发展》，他匆匆翻上一番，腕表上的时间是10点20分，转身拿上他教课所要用的材料，往教室走去。

李振洋在教室的后排随意找了个位置坐下，前排较好的位置，都被那些专门过来为了看一学期帅哥的女生们占领了，而他只想找个安静的地方把研究生念完。李振洋打量着前排的人，但是那些女生们叽叽喳喳的说个没完，大多都是猜测岳老师到底是何方神圣，有如此大的魅力。李振洋一边听着，一边在心里骂她们肤浅。  
直到一个穿浅蓝色衬衣深灰色西装的身影走进教室。那人染尘深栗色的头发被认真的打理过，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜，衬衣的纽扣和袖口也是整齐的扣好，的确有那些人口中说的英国绅士的范儿。  
岳明辉是在点名的时候注意到李振洋的，花名册上的60几个名字中，一共就10来个男生，岳明辉习惯在第一节课的时候就把学生的名字和脸对上，以避免未来学生来找自己问问题的时候叫不出名字的尴尬，点到李振洋的时候，岳明辉特意多停留了一下。被叫到名字的人抬起头对上岳明辉的目光的时候，彻底傻了：龙凤眼，高鼻梁配上面部恰到好处的柔和线条，紧抿在一起的薄唇，李振洋千算万算，也没有想到，自己的研究生导师，竟然是之前一夜情的约炮对象。岳明辉也愣了，他觉得有些尴尬，脸上隐约有发烧的感觉，却又惊又喜，他认出这个叫李振洋的新来的研究生就是那天晚上跟自己约炮的男人，他还估摸着要如何再找到那个人，那个人就带着名字自动出现在他面前。就在李振洋正要埋下头想给自己找个地缝钻进去的那一刻，他用余光瞄见岳明辉朝他眨了眨眼，嘴角还向上扬起一个轻微的弧度，满是调戏的意味。  
古典艺术史的第一讲讲的到底是什么，李振洋左耳进右耳出什么也没记住，他只听得见自己脑子里耳鸣发出的嗡嗡的声音，每当他看着讲台上岳老师滔滔不绝一张一合的两片薄唇，他总是不由自主的想起那天晚上从岳明辉嘴里发出的，因为生理上的快感嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，因为刺激而控制不住从嘴边流出的银丝；岳老师转过身去写板书的时候，他忍不住自己的视线去看岳明辉的背影，修身的西装裤下勾勒出他紧实饱满的臀部诱人线条，他就想起岳老师在他身下承欢的样子，因为想更近一些而勾出自己的小腿，因为情欲而透红的躯体…  
直到岳明辉收整好课件准备离开的时候问他，  
“李同学，你不走吗？”这个时候李振洋才回过神来，意识到课已经结束了。  
“噢…”他才慢慢从自己对于那天晚上的回忆中缓过神来，恍恍惚惚地把电脑收回包里，离开教室。  
李振洋庆幸的是，古典艺术史每星期只有两节，一节在周一，一节在周四，这样他不用每天都看到岳明辉，从而想起那天晚上的荒唐事。李振洋也算豁达通透，只要他看到岳明辉的时候装作若无其事，对方也是聪明人，自然是不会为难他的，但是要真的能和岳明辉发生点关系，说不听还能提前毕业，节省点儿时间，听上去也不是什么坏事。  
危险的想法一旦蹦出，再想要停止，就不那么容易了。

* * * * * * * *   
有课的日子，李振洋还是会准时出现在教室，他每次都坐在同样的位置，他害怕近一点，因为他害怕控制不住自己；没有课的日子，他就窝在家里看书，写写他的论文，让大大小小的事情填满他的生活，好让自己没有空闲的时间想岳明辉。这样的状态持续了一个多月，李振洋觉得，这样躲下去也不是办法，更何况岳明辉是自己的研究生导师，躲得过初一躲不过十五。他按捺不住，自己主动送上门了。  
因为留洋回国的缘故，岳明辉的教学方式也秉承着相对而言西式的体系，学生上课认真听讲，下课来问问题自然是好事，他耐着性子解答，一遍两遍不懂，他可以讲三遍四遍；学生不听讲不来问问题，也没关系，他自然不会像个老妈子一样督促他们，那不是他的指责，更没那个义务。对于李振洋什么时候会出现在他的办公室，尽管他想多看看这个学生几眼，出于作为导师的担心也好，作为约炮对象也罢，他不是不可以做到不闻不问。  
直到中午下班，岳明辉收拾好东西，准备离开办公室的时候，李振洋打开了门。看见岳明辉的样子又像是精心打扮了一番，在嗅到空气中隐约藏着的Gucci guilty香水的味道，李振洋忍不住，  
“岳老师，又要出去赴约啊？”这该死的控制欲，李振洋在这一个瞬间终于顺从自己的内心，自上次跟岳明辉约过之后，他承认那是他22年以来最耐人寻味的一次。岳明辉像个旋涡，无形之中让李振洋越陷越深，“岳老师，这次不会又没有穿吧…？”  
“…这个好像跟你没什么关系吧…？”岳明辉被李振洋这种酸溜溜的口气问的心里直冒无名火，他的确每天期待着李振洋什么时候能出现在自己的办公室，但却绝不是以这样的方式。  
“怎么没有关系呢，我有些问题想请教岳老师。”不速之客一边说着，一边背靠着关上门悄悄扣上锁。  
李振洋两三步走到岳明辉面前，仗着自己比他高上五六厘米，把他笼罩在自己的影子里，上手就要去扒他的衣服。岳明辉既不拦着他，也不拒绝，任凭李振洋替他西装外套，又看着他解开自己的衬衣扣子。岳明辉在李振洋把扣子解到一半的时候握住了对方的手，他抬头看着李振洋饱满莹润的双唇，像是轻轻啃噬便能啄出水来，李振洋时不时舔唇的习惯，又为它们添上一层水光，水晶葡萄似的可口，那晚唇的主人是怎样亲吻自己眼角的泪水他还依稀记得，柔软又温情。他被这双唇蛊惑着，一点点凑近，抬头吻住了那人的唇，想要细品甘甜的源泉，吻上他的时候，岳明辉尝到了残留在他唇瓣上淡淡的薄荷味，沁人心脾。他闭上眼睛的同时，伸出舌头撬开李振洋的贝齿，舌尖小心挑逗着他的，品尝着他嘴里的蜜汁。李振洋对于他的吻技又惊又喜，床上那个从头发丝骚到脚指甲盖的人，接吻的时候却那么纯情，岳明辉到底是个什么样的人李振洋猜不透，他越猜不透，就越想知道。  
李振洋看着闭眼吻得忘我的岳明辉，慢慢恢复手上的动作，把剩余的扣子一一解开，胸前微微的凉意让岳明辉小打了个寒颤。他再睁开眼的时候，他的裤子已经从腰间滑到了地面，而李振洋，却只是脱了外套，把衬衣的袖管往胳膊上捋了捋。岳明辉的下体已经形成一个不小的帐篷，他从李振洋关门的那一刻起就大概知道事情绝不是李振洋来请教自己问题这么简单，他的身体兴奋着，他从未尝试过跟自己的学生来一段禁忌关系。禁果，没有尝到味道的时候最吸引人。  
“岳老师，你教教我，这里应该怎么摸你才会舒服？”李振洋的手附上岳明辉的下体，隔着布料有力道的揉捏囊袋，同时照顾着他的球体，“是那天晚上同样的感觉吗？岳老师？”  
“嗯—”岳明辉用拖长的单音节词代替了他的回答，他说话本就带着黏黏腻腻的京腔，这样的抚摸让他很受用，覆盖着阴茎的布料很快就被分泌出的些许液体染成深一些的颜色。  
“岳老师，您说你的那些小迷妹们，知道您表面仪表堂堂，脱下西装之后淫荡欲求不满的样子吗？”听到岳明辉带着卷儿的声音，李振洋忍不住问，“别的系的小姑娘挤破脑门也要来上您的课，您这样如何为人师表啊？”他的手在岳明辉垮间用力撕开布料，将对方的性器暴露在空气中。垮间的物件早就半勃抬起了头，铃口不断吐出被揉捏时分泌出的液体，没了布料的吸收，白浊一小滴落在地上，挂出白色的丝线，剩余的则顺着柱体流到阴囊上。办公室本就不大的空间里开始星星点点有些情爱的腥味。李振洋把一丝不挂的岳明辉抱起来放到办公桌上，却只是解开自己的裤头，把自己嵌进张开的腿间。  
岳明辉湿润温热的囊体贴着他的小腹，半勃的性器随着动作轻晃，肩头裸露出的皮肤在肢体交缠的动作中折出情色的光泽。李振洋的手指从肩膀滑到他前胸，轻按那里并不硬实的肌肉，再用指尖把乳头揉捏得立起，他着了迷的伸出舌头轻轻舔舐岳明辉胸前的硬粒，把那里附上一层晶莹的水光，又用手指把挺立的乳尖用力向里挤压。  
“哈…”阴茎与阴茎的摩擦让岳明辉软了腰，胸前乳粒被压进去的感觉让他难受的叫了出来。紧接着李振洋把手指向身下那个洞口探去，用手指拨开小穴紧致的褶皱，探进去一个指节，撑开括约肌直戳深处。异物感让岳明辉下意识绷紧了身体，他发出不适的嘶声，但身上的男人明显焦躁起来，扩张的动作野蛮而粗鲁，他把指节退出来，用手指挂下少许阴茎上的精液，岳明辉的下体敏感极了，微微的触碰他觉得自己都能痉挛着射出来。手指再伸进小穴的时候，配合着精液的润滑进出顺畅许多，尽管他们只做过一次，李振洋依然清晰记得岳明辉肠壁的几处敏感地带和他前列腺的位置。  
之后李振洋就捅了进来，一边毫无怜惜地小幅度抽插一边蛮横地往里挺进，岳明辉疼得快要失声叫出来的时候被李振洋捂着嘴，  
“岳老师，我可不保证没有人会在这个时候进来。”岳明辉带着透过窗帘看着窗外时不时有人的影子经过，所有的声音都咽在肚子里化作眼角生理性的泪水，浸湿了一小块由于刚才剧烈运动被挤的悬挂放在办公桌上的李振洋的论文。  
还差一小截的时候，李振洋感受到岳明辉的肠壁对自己老二的纠缠和抗拒，他也疼得有点厉害，于是伸手把疼的胡乱挣的岳明辉抱起来，就着这个姿势往上轻捅，边轻吻他挂在眼角的泪。李振洋终于把自己完全挤了进去，他的肉棒还一跳一跳地刺激着岳明辉脆弱的内壁，紧密的结合却让他们都发出满足的叹息。他圈住岳明辉的腰开始无休止的凶狠抽插，疼痛麻木后迅速席卷全身的快感，让岳明辉觉得自己快要被顶穿了，正当这个时候，李振洋却还死不要脸的调戏他，  
“岳老师，你是怎么把床上的激情转变成讲台上的热情的呢？为什么我每次坐的离你那么远，却还是忍不住目光跟着你走？  
“你在讲台上看到我的时候，会想起那天晚上吗？被你的学生操的感觉如何？”李振洋喜欢叫他岳老师，他爱极了岳明辉被他调戏之后涨红脸的样子，这样的岳明辉，他不许别人看。李振洋每一下进犯都似乎要刺穿岳明辉最薄弱的那点，沉甸甸的囊袋撞在他屁股上发出急促响亮的声音，他觉得自己快要在这场性爱中带给他的快感中失聪了，可李振洋说的那些下流话却又一字不落的钻进他耳朵里。他终于颤抖着射了出来，精液溅到他自己的胸前，李振洋的衬衣上也有些白浊的痕迹。  
“岳老师也让我爽一爽吧。”李振洋把岳明辉从办公桌上抱下来的时候他们的下体还镶嵌在一起，他让对方把腿盘在自己的腰上，而后直径走向窗边的书柜。他进门的时候便看好了书柜里的那本书，《尤利西斯》，自己虽是没有仔细拜读过，但里面的情色描写却是多多少少有些耳闻。李振洋就着相连的姿势，把岳明辉背对着自己，阴茎在肠壁中碾着前列腺的旋转让岳明辉弯了腰，差点一个趔趄倒在书柜上，好在李振洋勾着他的腰，才让他能相对较好的站立着。李振洋随手翻开书，在岳明辉耳边吹着气，  
“老师，您读一读吧…”他边说，下头边缓缓的抽送，每一次进出都不紧不慢的照顾着前列腺，耐着性子的折磨身前的人。岳明辉被刺激的嘴角流出些银色，他的身体在射精之后更加敏感，哪里禁得起这样不断的摩擦，在乳珠被把玩着，下体又被侵略的双重刺激下，他不得不从。  
“我、我的全部尘世财富我给你…美妙无比的一对球体，亵渎我的婚床…他至少有一次，和…和一个女、女人偷偷摸摸发生了某种形式的婚姻关系…他撸起袖子露出手臂，插进布卢姆…的阴部，一直没到肘部…袍子上出现一大片湿迹，用不着浑身乱扭，就已经遍体各种粘液了…”岳明辉念得断断续续、磕磕巴巴，一半源于这样的体验太过于羞耻，一半源于李振洋在他身后作孽，眼前的文字虚晃飘忽着，身后的凶器炙热的抽出和凿入的感觉却真实又异常清晰。李振洋的柱身被肠壁随着他抽插的吸收吐纳绞的神魂颠倒，在手臂圈紧岳明辉腰腹的同时，跟着也在他体内释放出来。滚烫的精液从龟头喷出，洗刷着肉壁，岳明辉在情潮中彻底是了神志，软了身子靠在李振洋怀里小幅度的抽搐。


End file.
